1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an air bag inflation gas generator to feed combustion gas for inflation of air bags such as air bags for absorbing collision shocks, life jackets, rafts, and escape chutes.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ARTS
A prior shock absorber to protect a passenger car driver from shocks at collision accidents comprises an air bag and a gas generator to inflate the air bag with gas. At a collision accident of a passenger car, explosives or other gas generating agents having a similar composition thereto, which are charged in the gas generator, are ignited and burnt to produce gas. The air bag is instantaneously inflated by the resultant gas for protecting the driver against any collision shocks, thereby avoiding possible serious injury of the driver.
FIG. 28 shows the air bag inflation gas generator filed by the applicant as Japanese Patent Application No. 299116/1991. This air bag inflation gas generator comprises a longitudinal outer cylindrical member 13 having a plurality of gas outlets 11 formed in the outer periphery, an inner cylindrical member 17 inserted in the outer cylindrical member 13 and having gas flow openings 15 formed in the outer periphery, a final filter 19 disposed between the outer cylindrical member 13 and the inner cylindrical member 17, a plurality of gas generating agents 23 with a through hole 21 formed at the center accommodated in the stacked state in the axial direction of the inner cylindrical member 17, and an igniter 25 and an ignition agent 27 disposed at one end of the inner cylindrical member 17, wherein the gas generating agents 23 and the ignition agent 27 are accommodated in a gas generating agent pack 29.
With the above air bag inflation gas generator, volume of combustion gas from the gas generating agents 23 can be steeply increased and a large volume of combustion gas can be surely purified.
But, in the above air bag inflation gas generator, when the generator is exposed to a high temperature atmosphere, for example, about 390C..degree., the gas generating agents 23 in the generator reach a firing point and ignite themselves. At this time, a reaction velocity is very fast and the strength of a vessel accommodating the gas generating agents 23 is lowered at such a high temperature, so that there is a possibility that the vessel is exploded.
And, since the above air bag inflation gas generator has the gas generating agent pack 29 merely accommodated within the inner cylindrical member 17, a space between the ignition agent 27 and the igniter 25 in the gas generating agent pack 29 may not be securely retained and, in particular, when the space between the ignition agent 27 and the igniter 25 is widened, igniting performance is possibly degraded.